Kyle Gibney (Earth-295)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force #17 | HistoryText = Early Years Wild Child was recruited into the forces of Apocalypse. Due to either a lack of control or an unwillingness to fight for Apocalypse's goals, he was incarcerated in a prison designated especially for those who betrayed Apocalypse. He remained in a cell by himself until Sabretooth refused to participate in anymore genocide and was locked up in the same cell. Their feral natures caused them to fight for three full days in a red haze of animal fury. When Sabretooth came to he found that he had proven himself the alpha male of the two and that Wild Child was now submissive to him. Working together, the two broke out of the prison and found refuge with the X-Men. With the X-Men, Wild Child would ever be at Sabretooth's side, the two almost inseparable. Twilight of the Age of Apocalypse Wild Child remained a mainstay with the X-Men as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could have potentially ended in complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact was signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to cease his grisly experiments against humans, however he had no intention of doing so. Wild Child accompanied his fellow X-Men in travelling to Seattle to stop Apocalypse's culling there. After defeating an army of Infinites and their leader Unus, the X-Men found the time displaced Bishop. They soon learned that Bishop came from another reality that was fractured by Legion killing Xavier in the past. Convinced that there was some truth behind Bishop's claims, Magneto dispatched squads of X-Men to search for the items and people needed to restore his reality, as well as squads to foil Apocalypse's various schemes. Later when Blink and Sunfire returned to the ruins of the Xavier estate to tell their fellow X-Men that Holocaust was continuing Apocalypse's cullings in Chicago, Sabretooth was among the X-Men to volunteer to go, bringing Wild Child with him. Wishing to settle old scores with Holocaust, Sabretooth convinced Blink to teleport him and Wild Child deep into the city, against Rogue's orders. Once Sabretooth managed to get Holocaust to tell him the location of his Infintes plant, he sent Wild Child off to lead the others while he fought Holocaust alone. Wild Child was chased by Infinites, but was found by his fellow X-Men. When brought to Rogue, Wild Child licked Rogue's face so that his memories would transfer to her and they could find the location of the base. There, Wild Child and the X-Men saved Sabretooth and destroyed the Infinites plant. In battling Holocaust, the son of Apocalypse escaped, but not before telling them that they had captured their leader Magneto. Returning to the Xavier Estate, the X-Men found this true, and Rogue organized a strike force to save Magneto, including Wild Child in their number. Wild Child participated in the final assault on Apocalypse's Citadel which ended with Apocalypse being slain by Magneto. With nuclear Armageddon on its way, Wild Child and the rest of the world was spared secretly by Jean Grey. In the aftermath, Sabretooth was recruited by the Timebreakers to repair damaged universes. Seemingly abandoned, Wild Child disappeared without a trace. When Sabretooth finally returned, he learned of Wild Child's disappearance. Exiles Shortly thereafter, Sabretooth and Blink, now a members of the reality hopping Exiles came across Earth-91172, an alternate reality that they were supposed to save while they were otherwise busy. Most of this world's heroes were wiped out by the Hulk's Annihilation Wave, leaving many of their young charges alone in a world without heroes. Sabretooth and Blink recruited that reality's Quentin Quire to hop to different realities recruiting heroes for a new team of Exiles to defend his Earth. Transported to Earth-295, Quire used his abilities to save Wild Child from being slaughtered at the hands of mutant haters who were less than willing to accept mutants following the downfall of Apocalypse. Wild Child helped Quentin save his friends from an attack by Negative Zone creatures. The New Apocalypse Wild Child eventually re-joined the X-Men in their battle against the new Apocalypse, Weapon Omega. The X-Men came into contact with the X-Force of Earth-616 who had come to their world to secure a Celestial Life Seed in order to prevent the ascension of a new Apocalypse on their world. The X-Men initially believed them to be clones in service of Weapon Omega and destroyed their Life Seed. They learned their true identities however and aided them in finding a new Life Seed. Wild Child was also among the X-Men that travelled to Earth-616 in order to aid X-Force against their new Apocalypse. Wild Child was killed by him. | Powers = Kyle Gibney was a mutant with an accelerated healing factor and superhuman acute senses, making him an amazing tracker. Wild Child also had sharpened claws and teeth. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Was in a state of feral aggression. Only spoke by growling or howling. Usually Sabretooth had to tie him to a chain, which he would hold on his shoulder. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:White Eyeballs Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Trackers Category:Insanity